Archie Baird
| birth_date = | birth_place = Rutherglen, Scotland | death_date = | death_place = Aberdeen, Scotland | height = | position = Inside forward | youthyears1 = | youthclubs1 = Rutherglen Glencairn | youthyears2 = | youthclubs2 = Strathclyde | youthyears3 = 1938–1939 | youthclubs3 = Aberdeen | years1 = 1940 | clubs1 = → Leeds United (guest) | caps1 = | goals1 = | years2 = 1946–1953 | clubs2 = Aberdeen | caps2 = 130 | goals2 = 35 | years3 = 1953–1956 | clubs3 = St Johnstone | caps3 = 77 | goals3 = 3 | totalcaps = 207 | totalgoals = 38 | nationalyears1 = 1946 | nationalteam1 = Scotland | nationalcaps1 = 1 | nationalgoals1 = 0 | medaltemplates = }} Archibald MacKechnie Baird (8 May 1919 – 3 November 2009) was a Scottish footballer, who played for Aberdeen and St Johnstone. He was also capped once by the Scotland national football team. Playing career Baird was born in Rutherglen. Having played for local Junior clubs in the area, he signed for Aberdeen before the Second World War (along with Willie Waddell, although it was the other player of the same name who had been his teammate at Strathclyde), but the war started before he had made the first team. He joined the British Army, but was captured and held as a prisoner of war. He escaped and lived with an Italian family as their "son". In 1989, he published an autobiography, Family of Four, which described these experiences. Baird returned to Aberdeen before the end of the war. His good form in this period earned him selection for Scotland in a friendly match against Belgium in early 1946. Baird was one of nine Scotland players making their international debut in the match, with only Jimmy Delaney having significant experience.Wed 23 Jan 1946 Scotland 2 Belgium 2, London Hearts. Of those nine debutants, five players did not make another international appearance, including Baird. Baird helped Aberdeen win the Southern League Cup (a forerunner of the Scottish League Cup) in 1946 and the 1947 Scottish Cup, but his appearances were restricted by injuries. In all he made 104 league appearances for Aberdeen, scoring 26 goals in those matches. He was transferred in 1953 to St Johnstone, where he played for three seasons before retiring in 1956. Later life and family After retiring as a player, Baird worked as a teacher and a sports journalist.Archie Baird – A Squad, Scottish Football Association. His sister, journalist Mamie Baird, married TV broadcaster Magnus Magnusson; Archie is the uncle of their children, TV producer Jon Magnusson and TV news presenter Sally Magnusson. Baird celebrated his 90th birthday in May 2009,Birthday milestone for Archie Aberdeen Evening Express (8 May 2009) at which point he was Aberdeen's oldest living former player; he died quietly in his sleep on 3 November 2009. Bibliography * References External links * * London Hearts profile * * * [http://www.afcheritage.org/Team/CurrentSquad/player_show.cfm?player_id=66 AFC Heritage profile] Category:1919 births Category:2009 deaths Category:Aberdeen F.C. players Category:Rutherglen Glencairn F.C. players Category:Strathclyde F.C. players Category:Leeds United F.C. wartime guest players Category:British Army personnel of World War II Category:British World War II prisoners of war Category:Association football utility players Category:People from Rutherglen Category:People educated at Rutherglen Academy Category:Scotland international footballers Category:Scottish Football League players Category:Scottish Junior Football Association players Category:Scottish footballers Category:St Johnstone F.C. players Category:World War II prisoners of war held by Italy Category:Sportspeople from South Lanarkshire Category:Association football inside forwards